


【授权翻译】Ruby Red

by CcPuppy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Face Slapping, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, it is what it is
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CcPuppy/pseuds/CcPuppy
Summary: 车
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】Ruby Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruby Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718500) by [BugTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue). 



天气闷热，宾馆内流通性不太好，空气中漂浮着一层薄薄的水气，但光线暗得恰到好处，一扫地毯发霉味所带来的恶心感。  
库洛洛一进来时，就发现酷拉皮卡躺在地上，双眼失焦，没什么表情，索性动作大胆起来，直接翻到了他身上。

  
炙热的温度宛如洪水般扑面而来，酷拉皮卡狠狠一震，像是一只被叼住后脖颈的猫，霎时间无法动弹。这诡异的对视持续了几秒后，他终于看清了对方的面目，像是惯性反应，下意识地攥起拳头向上打去。

  
结果，跪坐在他胳膊上的男人只是顿了一下，纹丝未动，看着他的挣扎倒像是发现了什么有趣的事，面无表情的脸露出了一丝笑意。

  
他被男人压在了身下，身后是发霉的毛毯，而两处皮肤摩擦般产生的电流宛如燎原的火，烧得酷拉皮卡头昏脑胀，汗水顺着发丝尖滴到了脸上。  
这不是一个好的兆头，他只好眯起眼睛，装作看到库洛洛一副不爽的样子，骂道：“滚下去。”  
而一只冰凉的手打断了他的话，粗糙的指肚沿着线条缓缓向上，将汗水打透的发丝缓缓疏到耳后。  
库洛洛凑到了酷拉皮卡耳边，道：“我是善于倾听的类型，所以耐心点”  
冰凉的气息与温热的体温融合在一起，难免让酷拉皮卡心生波澜，恍惚间他甚至可以嗅到库洛洛身上细微的味道。头皮上传来窸窸窣窣的触感仿佛一道摇篮曲，将原本的紧张感一扫而空，取而代之的是昏昏欲睡。  
过了大约几分钟，这样的触感似乎消失了，于是酷拉皮卡睁开眼，想要支起上身。  
“！”  
还没来得及看到发生了什么，视线里猛地闪过一道白光，随后就是一阵天旋地转，脸颊上传来一阵滚烫的刺痛感，双腿下意识地蜷缩起来，想要从库洛洛身下逃离。  
没等他更激烈的挣扎，库洛洛甩手又是一巴掌，力度大到让酷拉皮卡一阵恍惚，瞪大的双眼满是难以置信，即使他知道自己正在和谁打交道，但依旧难以接受库洛洛居然这样对待他的事实。  
库洛洛掐着他的下颚把人脸转了过来，拇指摩挲着染上情欲的眼角，打趣道：“有没有人说过红色让你看起来更可爱？”  
“你疯了！给我—”  
两声响雷打断了脱口而出的话语，一时间，耳边充斥着血液流淌的声音，所有感官好像都随着那些声音起起伏伏，渐行渐远。  
显然库洛洛注意到了酷拉皮卡逐渐涣散的瞳孔，伸出手捏住了他的脸颊左右晃动，不让他轻易地逃离到意念深处。  
不过效果微乎其微，库洛洛眨眨眼，把玩一般掐起了他两腮的肉。掌心中酷拉皮卡眉头紧闭，苍白的脸上浮现着病态的潮红，汗水早已把头发打湿，显然正承受着超乎身体极限的痛苦。  
又是一道白光，酷拉皮卡顿时感觉脑子嗡了一声，意识被生拉硬扯地拽了回来，口中满是血腥的麻木感，他吐出一口血骂道。  
“你妈的”  
始作俑者没什么自觉，好心建议道：“深呼吸，你快把自己憋死了”  
话虽如此，库洛洛却自始至终也没有移开手上的钳制。不论酷拉皮卡在他身下扭得多么激烈，呼吸中夹杂着浓重的鼻音，像是在岸上要脱水而死的鱼一般。  
就在酷拉皮卡以为马上就要以这种可笑的方式结束一生时，一双手摸上了他的腹股沟，动作不快，更多的是戏弄的意味，冰凉的指尖勾勒着曲线，缓慢而连绵，欲望瞬间如同忽明忽暗的火苗，点燃了所经之处。他的背抵着地面拱起，腰部滑出一个弧线，难耐得颤抖起来。  
“嗯—发浪了？喜欢我粗暴一点？”库洛洛隔着内裤，不轻不重地掐了把他的性器。  
“我没有—啊—”  
酷拉皮卡感到视线开始不受控制的游离，所有的粉饰太平瞬间崩塌，变得泛滥不堪，最终凝成了一滩湿软细腻的粘液，顺着臀缝一路流向勾起的腿弯，下身跳动的感觉犹如重物，拉扯他的神经不断下坠，但每当要将他推上一个顶峰时，那双手就会放轻力度，绕着轮廓打圈，弹弄般的麻痒感在刺激下蔓延至四肢百骸。  
“撒谎。”库洛洛凑到耳旁，轻飘飘的语气像是看透了他的色厉内荏，说完用鼓鼓囊囊的下身隔着衣服顶了下他的臀缝。  
酷拉皮卡当即吐出一声难耐的喘息，而那尾音在空气中戛然而止，硬是被突如其来的掌掴打变了调，化成一声痛苦的呻吟。接二连三的冲劲让他浑身脱力，脸颊像是一颗熟透多时软烂可口的蜜桃，红得能滴出水来，唇齿间满是唾液，头以一种不自然的方式拧到了一边，浓重的喘息声中逐渐染上哭腔，显然精神防线早已被消磨得差不多。  
可库洛洛偏想把这种烂泥塘子摊开，放大，兴趣盎然地欣赏着酷拉皮卡的所有不堪，却发现对方似乎和他闹别扭般较着劲，不肯转过头来。  
意识到对方要做什么的时候，酷拉皮卡已经来不及阻止了，一道劲风伴随着轻笑声骤然而至，这一次他被打得几乎背过气去，恍惚中看清了库洛洛眼底满是肆无忌惮的戏虐后，神经又如同被针刺般清醒起来，大骂道：“你他妈搞一些乱七八糟的缺德招数不就是为了掩盖你掩盖早泄的事实吗！”却不想话音刚落，只觉得脖子一热，随后就被一双大手结结实实地掐住，力道大到几乎是瞬间就在苍白的皮肤上留下了印记。酷拉皮卡的身体下意识地开始挣扎，双腿乱踢一气，但在20斤的体型差面前，他的所有动作与反抗都聊胜于无。  
  
库洛洛不置可否的眨眨眼睛，挖苦道：“哦？那你还把脸伸到缺德人的手上？我知道了，是不是其他人根本提不起兴趣去操一只可怜虫—啊啊，别乱动，我现在正在兴头上，劝你最好不要惹我生气。”转而抽出手拍拍酷拉皮卡的脸，力度不大，更多的是羞辱的意味“告诉我，你的朋友中哪一个是备用人选？”  
酷拉皮卡喘着粗重的呼吸，浑身都在颤抖，大脑缺氧早已被让他被消磨得云里雾里，而听到这句话后，瞳孔当即一炸，赤红的眼睛圆溜溜的瞪着，煞是逼人，勾起腿向上死命踢去。  
库洛洛却笑了起来，根本就没躲，或者说不屑于躲酷拉皮卡的那一蹬。但动作却那漫不经心的笑容所相反，像是要给伸出爪子挠了主人的宠物猫一个终生难忘的教训似的，几乎全身的重量都压在了手上，手背上青筋毕露，死死地横在了酷拉皮卡的颈间。  
时间一点一滴的流逝，库洛洛能感到身下的力道正在丝丝抽去。由于两人距离太近，任何微小的情绪变化都瞒不过对方，他知道这不过是人的本能反应。  
库洛洛面露不悦，但很快就恢复到往日的状态，忽然完全脱离了酷拉皮卡身体，一把抓住他的头发将他翻转过去，拖到了自己的身上，拉扯之间宛如对待一条砧板上的鱼。  
酷拉皮卡两只胳膊撑在脸旁，仅露出一只眼睛，膝盖跪伏在库洛洛的大腿上，腰与屁股被折成一个诡异的角度高高翘起。  
下身被侵犯的快感让那只眼睛转瞬间在情绪的推波助澜下被点燃，忽明忽暗，水光粼粼，沉浸了太多呼之欲出的情欲。他扭着胯想躲开那隔靴搔痒的触碰，挣扎着往前逃了一寸，却被一只手捞回钉在原地。  
库洛洛感到某些温暖的体液一滴一滴落到了自己的大腿上，指尖又使坏般加重力度，划过柱体上凸起的经络，被压在地上的人再次剧烈颤抖起来。黏腻的液体沿着指缝涌出，凝视了几秒钟，他意味深长的笑了笑，命令道：“内裤脱了，然后把皮带给我。”  
“你要做什么？”酷拉皮卡现在大脑一片混沌根本分辨不出对方在说什么，只是身体做出了下意识地服从，艰难地把手背到身后去解皮带，急得连手指都在颤抖。  
他脱得一丝不挂，像一只被扒开壳的蚌肉，毫无保留地袒露自己，朦胧不清的月光反衬得皮肤愈发剔透，宛如天尖独一捧白雪，毫无杂质。  
“你觉得呢？”库洛洛伏上身去，用手把酷拉皮卡两条腿分得更开，皮带滑过腿间的双球，顺着身型勾勒出一条透明的粘液。  
方才一触即发的暧昧氛围被一声闷响所打破，库洛洛的动作游刃而有余，他的屁股上立马多了条鲜红的血印。几乎是同时，酷拉皮卡不能自控地软下身去，半张脸深深地抵在了地毯里，紧紧咬着牙关，抗拒发出任何声音。  
库洛洛垂下眼睛看着他，手指游戈到他的屁股上，像是逗弄着宠物猫般轻抚着那道微微拢起的红印，而身下的人不由得哆嗦起来，趴在地上只会喘了。  
屁股上的刺痛感令人难受，却也带来一种诡异的快感。酷拉皮卡不禁想笑，原来人贱起来，都是一个样。  
库洛洛似是察觉到怀里的人心不在焉，便不再含糊，每一下都结结实实地打在了酷拉皮卡的身上。可能是技巧娴熟，也可能是所有自尊在那疼痛中被缓慢地消磨掉，在皮带落到大腿根儿的时候，酷拉皮卡那个点突然就到了，随着一阵痉挛，叫喊出了声。  
热流与快感一同涌出，紧接着麻木的恶心感顺着血液爬行，霸道的冲刷着身体的每一寸，酷拉皮卡全身都在颤抖，晶亮的体液洒在了地毯上。密闭的空间里，逐渐有了些味道，闻起来像是汗水与精液混合后所发酵，无不显示这里的酒醉淫靡。  
库洛洛停下了手中的动作，调侃道：“或者数一数会让你更兴奋？”  
酷拉皮卡扭过头，喘息中夹杂着嘶哑的气音，像是在说什么，库洛洛附身凑到他嘴边仔细听。  
“去死吧”  
库洛洛看向酷拉皮卡胯间湿漉红润的性器，后又转向他的脸颊，看着那双湿润的眼睛，早已被情欲逼得眼角发红，但尖锐的弧线却少了一丝顺从。  
谁不是在人前不得已为之，将所有的难堪与窘态藏在身后独自消化。  
就在酷拉皮卡缓过神准备起身的时候，忽然一双手一把抓住了他的大腿，酷拉皮卡下意识就要向后踢去，却被对方用膝盖死死顶住，屁股立马就被挨了一下，像是暗示他不要乱动。粗重的喘息与皮带摩擦的声音一同响起，半晌过后，双腿被死死地捆在一起，只要稍微移动就会蹭到性器，酷拉皮卡这下连声音都发不出来了，余韵未过的极度敏感中在这诡异的大腿摩擦下又被逼上了一个小高潮，全身爽得都痉挛起来，眼眶一阵发红。  
库洛洛看着对方一副沉浸在情欲中被玩坏的样子，没什么诚意地询问道：“酷拉皮卡？你在哭吗？”  
酷拉皮卡被那越磨越深的东西弄得接近崩溃，恍惚间不禁生出原来自己早已身处这个烂泥塘中的阴暗想法。他一直摸爬滚打，蝇营狗苟，心里无比憎恨，最终却怎么也摆脱不掉库洛洛对他的影响。  
“闭嘴！要么现在就干我，要么我会把你的脊椎撕下来在一块块的逼你吃下去！我他妈向每一个上帝发誓我说到做到！”这一句说到最后几乎变成了尖叫。  
库洛洛眨眨眼，无声地笑了起来。“小家伙，话别说太满。”手扶上了酷拉皮卡的大腿，缓慢摩挲，有意避开了那些湿软的地方，像一场折磨性质的惩罚，却让人产生更往深处去的恶劣幻想。  
“别那么叫我！”  
而话音刚落，只觉得后庭一阵冰凉，双腿下意识地夹紧，却留下了一道粘腻的痕迹，酷拉皮卡认命般的闭上了眼睛，将脸埋到了臂弯中，骂道：“你这个可恶肮脏的混蛋，我恨你—”  
回答他的是两根手指，动作强硬又突然“但你不恨它”说完还向上动了动，逼得酷拉皮卡喉咙内挤出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
“我恨它”  
“是吗？有点遗憾。”  
库洛洛嘴上没和他计较，却又探入了一个指节，抵在了滚烫的深处，而阴影处紧缩了一下，就立马接纳了闯入的异物，随着奇怪的水声加快，酷拉皮卡再次剧烈的颤抖起来，交融间脑内最后一丝理智也被蒸发掉。  
恍惚间，衣料摩挲的声音突然钻到酷拉皮卡的耳朵里，像是保险丝烧断的声音。而抵在身后跳动般的滚烫让他赫然清醒，所有压抑的恐惧都爆发出来，挣扎着伸出手向前滚去，一阵天旋地转后，狠狠地摔倒了地毯上。  
但不等他回神，他就被绑在腿间的皮带拽了起来，腰自然塌陷下去，随后那处火热顺着腿根的粘腻挺身送了进去，酷拉皮卡直接叫了出来，但身后的力道并没有因为错乱的哭泣减慢速度，臀部的伤痕与库洛洛的胸膛来回摩擦，痛楚和快感交织，引得酷拉皮卡完全失声，只剩下整个身子随着皮带扯动的节奏，无意识地颤抖着。

库洛洛抓起他的头发，凑到他耳边说道：“舒服吗？还能让你更舒服，我可以把你绑在人流密集的小巷里，找几个人来轮奸你，顺带你们还可以解决一下彼此之间的恩怨情仇。”语气与内容不同，一字一句像是情人般的哄诱。  
酷拉皮卡猛地转过头来，满眼都是难以置信，库洛洛抬手在他鼻梁上轻刮一下，笑道：“别着急回答，我保证最后你会爱上我缺德的一面的。”

“去—”

他连一句完整的脏话还没说出口，就泯灭在一记顶入中。

“你不说话的时候可爱多了，所以闭上嘴巴。”  
酷拉皮卡咬着嘴唇，手背上青筋暴起，固执的不发出一点声音。库洛洛停了下来，在里面打着圈，然后找准了位置开始一下一下发狠的往里撞。

被侵犯的快感在会想起头脑中的某些话时达到顶峰，酷拉皮卡下身一颤，守不住身体的本能，射了。恍惚间，他被翻了过来，感到有什么东西抵在了嘴边。错乱的情绪开始消散，之前仿佛永远也不会停下的痉挛和颤抖已经逝去，眼前的景象变得愈发清晰。

他看到库洛洛的性器直直翘起，领口出不断喷射着淫液，下意识地扭过头去，好骂道：“你真是个混蛋。”

库洛洛笑了起来，伸出手抚上了酷拉皮卡的面颊，感受着粘腻下所传来的热度。

  
“我深信不疑，这也是你来找我的原因。”  


  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 译者微博：_蛊得猫宁_ 欢迎来找我玩٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و


End file.
